


Mutiny

by TheoMiller



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: Tiny coda from Georgiou's POV to s01e01.





	Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

> ow??

Georgiou wakes up on the floor of her ready room with a throbbing headache.

For the first time in seven years, she begins to think she doesn't know Michael Burnham as well as she'd thought.

She's not surprised to find that she's been laid out on the floor, instead of allowed to collapse in a heap. She'd been unconscious before she started to fall, so she has no memory of Michael catching her, or lowering her to the ground, but she can see it in her mind's eye: Michael wasting valuable time making sure her act of assault and mutiny didn't cause undue injury.

She sits up, despite the pain in her head and the ache deep in her chest, and picks herself up as quickly as she dares. The first moments waking up after a Vulcan neck pinch are a prime time for recursion of the unconsciousness, and her head swims briefly from the shift in blood flow.

But she doesn't have much time.

If she doesn't move fast, Michael might do something unforgivable.

She bursts onto the bridge just in time to order the crew to belay Michael's orders, and then –

Seven years of friendship, crumbling.

If you've told her seven years ago this is where they'd wind up – Philippa pointing a phaser at Michael in the midst of the mutiny she'd attempted – she would never have believed it.

The Shenzou is surrounded by Klingon ships. Michael has betrayed her. War is imminent.

Her head _aches_.

**Author's Note:**

> skjaskdflajslkfla
> 
> i just wanted to start getting a handle on their voices, and i was imagining Georgiou waking up alone in her ready room knowing what Michael was about to do


End file.
